


Faint Resemblance

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Leia Is An Imperfect Parent, M/M, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Protective Poe Dameron, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26276329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Having too much Vader in him can be isolating, if not for Poe.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 5
Collections: Allbingo





	Faint Resemblance

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Mistaken Identity
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

“You look down, Ben.”  
  
“Am I that obvious?” They were outside Poe’s house; the good thing about being twenty was that Uncle Luke didn’t give a bantha’s behind that Ben was off-planet. Stars willing Ben needed to get away sometimes.   
  
“Slightly.”  
  
Ben smiled faintly despite himself. It wasn’t like Poe was being intentionally malicious. He was kind. It was okay.   
  
Then he faltered, remembering.   
  
“I’m just...” Ben sighed. He felt guilty in that moment thinking badly about his mother, but he couldn’t shake the feeling that she hated him. That everything he did set her off. He wouldn’t have been sent off to Uncle Luke’s Jedi Academy with rare hologram check-ins if she didn’t somehow hate him, Ben couldn’t help but think. His father he could relate to; his father was all warmth, and his mother could be warm at times, but she also seemed very, very afraid.   
  
Afraid of what, though? After all, it wasn’t like he was about to snap on anyone. He’d tried so hard to be good. He’d tried so hard to walk the right path.   
  
Poe reached over just then, placed a hand over Ben’s own. “You’re blaming yourself, right?”  
  
Ben nodded.   
  
“Maybe...” Poe actually did seem lost, like he didn’t know how to address a conflict between two people he cared about in different ways. “Maybe there aren’t any monsters here. Except Vader.”  
  
“I just don’t know why she’d mistake me for him.” Ben’s voice cracked even as he spoke. “I mean...we’re nothing alike. We don’t even look alike...”  
  
Was there any resemblance between a behemoth in obsidian armor and, well, Ben? What did Vader even look like underneath the mask? Were they anything alike, Ben wondered.   
  
“You’re nothing like him.” Poe’s thumb traced circles over Ben’s hand, almost soothing in nature. There was something about Poe where Ben really did feel cooled, at least for the moment. Stabilized. “And I will never, ever let you fall.”


End file.
